


Moral of The Story

by Hatchico



Series: Shizaya one-shots [19]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Bad Relationship, Better to have loved then lost my ass-Shizuo probably, Break Up, Established Relationship, Getting out of a bad relationship is better then forcing yourself to be "happy" in one, M/M, Raijin Days, What are all these tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchico/pseuds/Hatchico
Summary: Instead of Shizuo immediately hating Izaya guts he instead falls in loveLove at first sight if you will.Well that's not real and Shizuo learns that the harsh way
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Shizaya one-shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1352053
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Moral of The Story

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R09ofsC2-wU
> 
> This is what inspired me to write this. It's a very nice song

When Shizuo first turned around and saw Shinra next to some small boy his first thought was

**He's not afraid of me**

From there a spark ignited deep inside of him and he ignored Shinra's introduction as he approached. The other had a wide smile on his face and he wished he could just wipe it off of him with a kiss. 

Shizuo had always been one to act impulse which is why the first thing that he blurted out was

"I like you."

That seemed to make the other boy smile even wider if that were even possible. He stood up and he was definitely shorter than him. He eyed Shizuo for a moment in an almost calculating way before he replied with

"I like you too. Let's have fun together."

Shizuo didn't know it back then but Izaya liked him in a much different way. While Shizuo felt some sort of affection and attraction all Izaya really felt was a source of endless entertainment

The way Izaya put a veil over Shizuo's eyes kept him from seeing that all the love and affection were merely his own delusions.

Maybe that is why he didn't question the way Izaya treated him like an animal. Making him fight people he started with on the basis that a good boyfriend would protect their lover.

He didn't realize it but Izaya didn't really see him as a person. Sure, he treated him with common human decency and when they were alone together Izaya was always so tender with him.

He showed him what love is like or at least what he thought love was supposed to be. The way Izaya touched him and the way Izaya kissed him had him practically consumed.

He was blind by these tender moments that he ignored the way Izaya would treat him when they weren't alone. It was like he was a completely different person.

He remembered a conversation he once had with the other, it went like this,

_Izaya was sitting next to Shizuo up on the rooftop assessing Shizuo's wounds. He had swiped a first aid kit from the nurse's office and was currently tending to the blond boy's injuries._

_"They really did a number on you. How many were there?"_

_"Twenty." Shizuo had simply grunted_

_"And you wiped then all out? You truly are incredible. Well, I knew they would be no match for your strength."_

_While Shizuo enjoyed being praised he was a bit concerned about what Izaya said after that, "What do you mean?"_

_"Ah? Don't worry your pretty little head about it Shizu-chan." He had said before kissing the top of his head_

_At the time that was all Shizuo needed to be put at ease and he didn't push it further than that. When Izaya was done he had simply held Shizuo's hand as a way to comfort him and Shizuo was practically addicted to the small gestures that Izaya would give him. If anything it made the countless fights worth it if it meant, in the end, he was protecting Izaya._

_Shizuo had looked at Izaya, watching him give Shizuo one last once-over before smiling fondly._

_"Izaya..."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"You know I hate violence right?"_

_"Yes, you've told me quite a few times."_

_"Then why won't other people get that and stop trying to fight me?"_

_"Because you're a monster Shizu-chan."_

_That had Shizuo taken aback, "W-what?"_

_"They perceive you as a monster. Your strength scares them and when something scares people they want to get rid of it."_

_"Do I scare you?" He had asked hesitantly_

_That made Izaya laugh, "I could never be afraid of you. I know you much too well to have a single ounce of fear for your strength."_

_Izaya squeezed his hand and continued, "Don't let them get to you Shizu-chan. Being a monster isn't so bad."_

At the time Shizuo thought he was saying that to be comforting but now he knew why Izaya was so keen on making him embrace the term. He wanted him to become a monster, he wanted him to become just like him and that is what had devastated Shizuo. But that did not deter his love for the other man and instead, he had gone to confront the other.

Izaya didn't deny it and simply smiled at Shizuo as a way to reassure him that nothing would change between them. They could be monsters together and still be able to love one another.

His smile Shizuo knew now had to be the fakest thing about Izaya's words and it almost hurt more than the countless lies.

Almost

It wasn't until graduation when the veil was finally lifted and he saw Izaya for who he truly was.

He manipulated him for his own amusement, purposely sent people after him to force him to use violence and worst of all, he never really loved him and was just using him. Their whole relationship was nothing but a game and Shizuo was simply a toy that Izaya seemed to never get bored of.

Shizuo had approached him and grabbed him by the front of his uniform and told him about everything, he had wanted an explanation, he had wanted Izaya to conjure up something that would put his mind at ease. He wanted so badly for everything that he had learned to be a lie but Izaya was always the selfish one and only lied to convenience himself.

So he told Shizuo everything and said that while he may love Shizuo he could never put him above his love for humanity.

Because of him, Shizuo was just a destructive monster.

Their relationship had changed after that. He had grown to hate the other and as they grew older they fought constantly, Shizuo screaming that he was going to kill the other man as the smaller just laughed gleefully. 

Shizuo remembered the saying, "It's better to have loved than lost," and found that to be a load of shit.

The pain he felt for loving someone who never felt the same hurt more than getting hit by a truck or even shot. Every time he saw Izaya he was reminded of what he could never have and that made him not only hate Izaya but loathe himself.

The moral of the story is some people fall in love with the wrong people sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing in the past tense, I hope it didn't get too repetitive or obnoxious. I literally worked off of "Some people fall in love with the wrong people sometimes" and this is what I came up with. God I love writing angst


End file.
